I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Annabeth refuses to say that she's in love with Percy, so Thalia, Rachel and Silena get out a boom box and begin to play "I'm Won't Say That I'm in Love" from Hercules. When some of the boys, including Percy come in it gets even more crazy.
1. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or I won't Say I'm in Love.**

**A/N: So far the only songfics that I've done have been Taylor Swift, so I'm branching out. This is really just Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Silena and maybe a few other girls singing I Won't Say I'm in Love from that Disney movie about Hercules. **

"C'mon Annabeth!" Silena, whined. "We all know you're in love with him, why wont you just say it?"

"I won't!"

Thalia hit a button on the boombox. "We'll see about that." She smiled evilly. Then the song I Won't Say I'm in Love from the Disney movie Hercules came on. Annabeth started singing Meg's parts and the rest sang the statue's parts.

Annabeth (Meg)

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess i've already won that  
No man is worth the agravation  
Thats ancient history, been there, done that

Thalia, Rachel and Silena (The Muses)

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Annabeth (Meg)

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Thalia, Rachel and Silena (The Muses)

You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Annabeth (Meg)

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Percy, Grover, Nico and Beckendorf came into the Cabin, but the girls were so wrapped up in singing and acting out the lyrics that they didn't notice them. Or, at least, Annabeth didn't.

Thalia, Rachel and Silena (The Muses)

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Annabeth (Meg)

WRONG: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

Thalia, Rachel and Silena (The Muses)

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Annabeth (Meg)

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Thalia, Rachel and Silena (The Muses)

You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Annabeth (Meg)

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Thalia, Rachel and Silena (The Muses)

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Annabeth (Meg)

Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Annabeth refused to sing the end of it, and instead shouted, "I'm not in love with Percy Jackson!" before she ran out. Grover, Nico and Beckendorf's jaws dropped when they heard it. Percy simply fell out of his chair.

** Well, I had fun. I might add on to it, I'm not sure. If I get ten reviews I'll update to see what happens when Percy and Annabeth see each other or the reactions of the guys after Annabeth leaves. **


	2. Can You Feel the Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or I won't say I'm in love.**

**A/N: Awww! I 3 you guys. I only got 1 review, but I did get a lot of automated emails. **

**Favorite author: 1**

**Favorite story: 8**

**Story alert: 4**

**Author alert: 1**

From: SeaweedBrain113097-I like it so faaaar. please update! **Will do.**

From: llamasrock123-i love your version of this! i would love to see what happens after! percabeth  
rocks! **Definitely. I'm working on a third update.**

From: AnimalBuddy32- Please continue! **Luv ur name. **

From: lovestories ()- ooooo. ive been waiting for someone to do this i love this song hehehe **So do I. **

From: GhostDog401-Okay so here is my idea. Have Nico and Grover (say Beck-who ever stayed with  
Seilna (is that right) follow Percy who chased after Annabeth. Then u can do  
the song Can you feel the love tonight from lion king (Simba: Percy, Nala:  
Annabeth, Pumba: Grover, Timon: Nico) if u don't do it I will I like this idea **I luv it! It's so much better then what I was going to do! A Disney song in every chapter! I 3 it. People, please send in your own songs. **

From: blackbutterfly21-hahahaha i love how percy falls out of his chair and by the way this is like  
on of my fav songs ever so great writting and please please update soon please  
and thank you

From: minite ()-CONTINUE IT! NOW! tee hee sry. And I think you shouldn't do it for the  
reviews. This is good. Do it because you like it. Please? WEll, this is review **Between you and me, I don't do it for the reviews. They make me feel loved though. I write the story anyway, but I might not post it quickly. Reveiws make me get the story up immediately. After I write it.**

From: what the hell-  
lol. thought that was funny. i was listening to the song and imagining what  
was happening. great story. **Thanks. **** I do the same thing. Except I have to write down whats happening and get the lyrics. So it takes a few times through the song. But the concept is the same.**

From: FrankiefishBeatleslover-hey thats really good! You have some awesome writing talent and should deffo  
keep up the good work! Please update i would love to read more! **Thanks. I'm updating today, hopefully at least.**

From: Larkgrace-Two words: CONTINUE THIS! **Yes ma'am! *Salutes***

**I got exactly 10 reveiws. **** So I'm continuing. This one was a suggestion from GhostDog401. Thanks! **

Simba: Percy

Nala: Annabeth

Pumba: Grover

Timon: Nico

When Annabeth ran out Percy started to run after her. Grover and Nico followed, leaving Beckendorf to get the girls moving with their boom box. Thalia started the boom box, playing Can You Feel the Love Tonight from The Lion King.

Nico (Timon)

I can see what's happening  
(What?)  
And they don't have a clue  
(Who?)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
(Oh.)  
[In a sarcastic mock-French accent]  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
[Back to normal, but still sarcastic]  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
[FS:]  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Percy (Simba)

So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me

"Are you kidding me! I won't sing this!" Thalia glared at her. "Oh, all right. But just for you. As a personal favor."

Annabeth (Nala)

He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?

Thalia, Rachel, Silena and Beckendorf (Chorus)

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

Nico (Timon)

And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed

Grover (Pumba)

His carefree days with us are history

Nico and Grover (Timon and Pumba)

In short, our pal is doomed

"Annabeth, please!" Percy shouted. "Listen to me! Please?" He begged. But she ran on anyway.

Before chasing after her again Percy shouted, "I'm not doomed! And what do you call Juniper?" at Grover and Nico.


	3. Kiss the Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**A/N I got another review! **

_From: GhostDog401- Okay this would be more of an ending song but Love Will Find A Way from lion  
king 2 will be good if u don't want it to end then do Kiss the Girl and then Love Will Find A Way PLZ  
Love Will Find A Way PLZ __**Kiss the Girl it is. I'm not sure about Love Will Find a Way, but maybe**_**...**

**I'll try to work it in, but I don't want to end this too soon. **

**Give it up for Kiss The Girl, from The Little Mermaid!**

Before Percy could catch up to Annabeth Thalia, Rachel, Silena and the despicable boom box of Disney caught up to him. This time the boom box was playing Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid.

Thalia (The Crab)

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Rachel and Silena (Chorus)

(kiss the girl)

Thalia (The Crab)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl

Rachel and Silena (Chorus)

(Kiss the girl)

Thalia (Crab)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Rachel and Silena (Chorus)

(Kiss the girl)

Thalia (Crab)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Rachel and Silena (Chorus)

(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)

Thalia (Crab)

Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala

Rachel and Silena (Chorus)  
(Go on and kiss the girl)

Thalia (Crab)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala

Rachel and Silena (Chorus)  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)

Thalia (Crab)  
Go on and kiss the girl

"Great to hear you singing!" Percy called over his shoulder, "But I've gotta' run!" With that he left Thalia, Rachel and Silena fuming behind him as they grabbed the boom box.

**Right. I'll probably do Love Will Find a Way, but at the end. Sound good? I kneed more suggestions people!**


	4. Love is a Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**A/N: I saw this when I was looking at the songs to use so I decided to take a quick break to see how the goddess of love was taking the skirting. **** The song is from Cinderella: Love is a Song.**

Aphrodite sighed as she looked at the daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon. It was so interesting to see how the enemies took it when they realized that their kids were in love. Of course, it was also frustrating that everyone but the pair knew that they were in love.

Love is a song that never ends  
Life may be swift and fleeting  
Hope may die yet love's beautiful music  
Comes each day like the dawn

Love is a song that never ends  
One simple theme repeating  
Like the voice of a heavenly choir  
Love's sweet music flows on

She smiled. "Yes, that song really is me." She thought, before going to check on the budding romance and maybe "suggest" another song.

**A/N: *Cringes* I'm sorry it's so short. But that was a nice detour, don't you think? I just wanted to show that Thalia and Rachel aren't insane, they're under Aphrodite's spell. Silenas just helping out.**


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Beauty and the Beast.**

**AN: I know, this is a pitiful excuse for a chapter, but this fuels something that's happening soon, I swear on the Styx. **

Annabeth sighed. Thalia, Rachel, Silena and the boombox were after her again.

"Look,' she said, whirling. "Let me choose this one, okay?"

"Beauty and the Beast" began playing.

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun (certain as the sun)  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast 

"And we are the opposite of the song!" Annabeth shouted, pushing past the three astonished girls.

"What just happened," Thalia asked with a feeling of dread.


	6. Reflection and A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: Two songs this time. It's all I'm gonna' tell you. **

Annabeth slowly sank to the ground in the forest and began to sing the sing she knew by heart.

_Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part  
Now I see that if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart_

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show who I am inside  
When will my reflection show who I am inside

Her mother would be so disappointed if she put those feelings out there. After all, her mother hated Poseidon…

"That was beautiful, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain?" she asked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I heard the whole thing."

Just then, Annabeth noticed Blackjack.

"Want to go for a ride?" Percy asked sheepishly.

"Sure," she sighed. "Maybe it would keep the boom box away for longer."

"Come on," Percy said, jumping onto Blackjack's back.

Annabeth laughed. "All right. Don't drop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Percy tightened his legs on Blackjack's sides as Annabeth put her arms around his waist. Once they were in the air, Percy suggested something. "How about a Disney song?"

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, hitting him in the back.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Percy (Aladdin)

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming 

Annabeth (Jasmine)

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights (AHHH!)  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
(Percy) Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

(Percy) A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
Both

With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

"Come on Perce. Let's head back before I can be roped into any more singing," Annabeth laughed.

**AN: I tried to put more dialogue in this, and I think there's more this time. I gave up on who was singing what. Just listen to it yourself. I need more suggestions. :)**

**Also, sorry about the long pause… ya' know. Yeah. Sorry.**


	7. Best Friends

"You know, Percy, I love you," Annabeth remarked later that night as they sat beside the ocean.

"What?" He asked, spitting out the sprite the Stoll twins had gotten for them.

"You're my best friend, Perce, of course I love you. I love Thalia too. And I, well, I loved Luke at some point."

She turned her face away and wondered how Percy would take it.

He hugged her. "I love you too, Annabeth. Best friends forever?"

"Duh, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed, "Bffls, or whatever the heck that is. Are you ready to head in? Your nose can't be comfortable."

He rubbed it. "It does sting, but I have a better idea."

"Better idea? Like what."

"Like this," he said. He leaned down so his lips were only an inch from hers.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked. She felt her heart beat faster.

"What do you think?" He replied. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"You can't answer a question with a question," Annabeth said. Percy had to hurry; she would figure it out soon.

He beckoned the salty ocean water in. The two teens were drenched in seconds.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth shouted. Percy thought it was probably all just talk, and she wasn't really mad at him, but it was safer for him to just run.

He took off and she ran after him.

When you're the best of friends

Having so much fun together

You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair

You're the best of friends

Life's a happy game

You could clown around forever

Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries

Life's one happy game

If only the world wouldn't get in the way

If only people would just let you play

They say you're both being fools

You're breaking all the rules

They can't understand your magic wonderland

Hu-hu-hu

When you're the best of friends

Sharing all that you discover

When that moment has passed, will that friendship last?

Who can say if there's a way?

Oh I hope . . . I hope it never ends

'Cause you're the best of friends

"Thalia, after I kill Percy I'm killing you!" Annabeth called. She was normally faster than Percy, but her clothes were soaking, and he had dried his.

Thalia took off running in the other direction. Annabeth let her go. She had bigger fish to fry.

**I'm sorry. *cringes* It's been a really, really long time. Real life got in the way. I almost got a D in Algebra. Yeah… real life. Anyway, I still need suggestions. I don't completely love this, but it is mostly dialogue. As for the almost-kiss… it just wasn't time. They might have a few more almost kisses, but… yeah, I'll figure it out.**

**I am going to finish this, I promise. So… yeah.**

**I don't own PJO or Best Friends**


End file.
